


Absence

by magickmoons



Series: Countdown to 2010 [8]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Episode Related, Episode: s04e16 2010, Gen, Weddings, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's reflections on her wedding day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absence

**Author's Note:**

> Reference to canon character deaths.
> 
> Previously posted to writerverse.

_June 2004_

  
The soft tulle fell gently against Sam’s bare shoulders as Janet finished pinning the veil in place, then stepped back and looked over her work with a big smile.

“Perfect.”

Sam turned and looked at herself in the full-length mirror. With a concentrated effort, she relaxed her hands, clenched nearly into fists at her sides, and smoothed away the tension from her face. Janet was right; her dress, her makeup, her hair - everything - was... perfect. And nothing was the way it was supposed to be.

She had never been the little girl obsessed with getting married. Her Barbie and Ken spent more time reworking Barbie’s Corvette than they did smooching. But still, over the years, she had built her expectations of this day. But all she felt so far were the absences.

She felt the loss of her mother acutely, more so than she had at any time since leaving for the Academy when she was 18. But she had had time to prepare for that over the years. It was her father that she really missed. The realization was bittersweet; she had never dreamed that they would succeed in mending the fences that had kept them at arms’ length from each other for so long.

General Hammond had proudly agreed to escort her down the aisle in lieu of her father. Then came the phone call from Janet a month ago telling her a sudden heart attack had taken the General from them. She could still hear her friend’s broken voice forcing the words out.

And the Colonel... She squeezed her eyes shut and turned from the mirror. She wasn’t going to think about that. Not today, of all days. She hadn’t heard from him since that one letter last summer. Daniel had seen him briefly, but wouldn’t talk about what they had said. Sam had honored her former CO’s wishes and not sent him an invitation.

Janet’s hand on her arm broke through her reverie. “The car’s here, Sam. You ready?”

Sam took a deep breath and allowed a small smile to cross her face. The war was over, Earth was at peace, and she was getting married. She should be happy. “Let’s go.”


End file.
